Against Time
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The lives of the ninja are coming together and so much is happening! Jay and Nya are married, kids are on the way, so much hope and potential! However; things don't always go as you plan; the ninja will be faced once with enemies, this time; ghosts from the past of their senseis. Time sure flies, it's just something you can't stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Just what I needed to do... right? Start ANOTHER fan fic! Well, I wanted to attempt to get this one out of my way BEFORE I post any kind of Holiday special this year. So who knows how this will turn out, I only have two other chapters written lol. I hope you like this short little adventure idea I had though. It takes place... eeeeh... I think it was supposed to take place in June sometime judging by my proper calculations from the New Years and Valentine's Day story I had... okay, go on and read haha**

"Look how adorable they are together! And that dress is so gorgeous on her too!" Skylar tilted her head with a smile as she watched with everyone else as her boyfriend's sister danced around with her new husband. "And it was really nice of Garmadon and Misako step in as the parents since… ya know…" she looked down.

"Yea…" Kai mumbled, looking down. "I'm sure mom and dad would have loved Jay though if they were still here… I'm really am sure of it; they were friends with Ed and Edna too when they were younger and I think new Jay when we were still babies," he noticed Skylar was looking at him with concern and he coughed. "Um; so… how's the baby?" he asked.

"Same old same old, she likes to make herself known whenever I don't pay enough attention to her during business meetings," she smiled as she joked. "Still waiting for you to move in fulltime with me you know… I hate it at that cramped and crazy monastery and I do have a business I'm involved in," she pulled back a bit; folding her arms; looking a little upset.

"I offered you a fulltime place with us too ya know… I don't think I could stand being away from the mad house for too long," Kai reminded her. "You forget Skylar; these guys have been my family for years before we even met; a little hard to get away from it when it's become normal to me, I seriously will miss everything about it."

She nodded with a sigh, "Yea; I guess you are right; I don't think I could do that to you; just because I got used to not having a family so quickly doesn't mean I should pull you away from yours," she looked back at the others who were all talking together, taking pictures and dancing; all happy for Jay and Nya getting married at long last. "Maybe I could stand to be a part of something like that…" she smiled a bit.

Kai hugged his girlfriend tightly, kissing her cheek. "So you're gonna move in with all of us for good?" he seemed excited by what she was saying.

"I'll give it a go, fulltime living there until the baby's born and then we can decide officially together what we'll do," she nodded. "And I own the building that I live in… so it's not like I have to move all my stuff or pay for rent. We can keep in case you want a place more… private…" she whispered in his ear a bit seductively; making the fire ninja blush brighter than his red tie.

"Skylar, shut it," he looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her flirting with him like that.

Her attention was then quickly turned to where the newlyweds were dancing as she looked over Kai's shoulder. "Oh boy; what's Cole up to over there?" She looked ready to run in and drop kick him if he was going to ruin Jay and Nya's cute little moment.

"Oh; that's right, I don't think you really knew, it was right around when we met Sel; Nya and Cole tried dating a long while ago before he got together with Seliel; guessing he just wants to tease Jay about it since it was seriously looking like my sister and Jay were finished for good," Kai chuckled; looking at Seliel who was sitting down; laughing it up with the others.

Skylar seemed shocked, not knowing the full extent to that situation. "Oh gosh, it must have been horrible having the feud between them! I always thought Jay and Cole were like brothers." She stopped herself. "Wait; I remember they were at it during the tournament on dad's island…" The red head finally remembered.

"Yea, they were and… well… We kind of don't talk about that really weird time in our lives. We call it the dark ages," Kai scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "For the most part it's all behind us thankfully. Cole still likes to joke about it though."

"Speaking of them; I almost didn't expect Sel was gonna show up today, I thought it was just going to be Cole," Skylar frowned s she saw the pink haired woman. "She barely got any sleep last night from what she was telling me this morning. She better be careful; she's about nine months now and has that false labor thing going on," she shook her head.

* * *

The pink haired ninja got to her feet and pulled Cole away from Nya. "Come on; stop messing around with Jay, you'll embarrass Nya, I thought you were happy you ended up with me," she winked at the blue ninja as she chuckled. The bride laughed a bit as well, kissing her new husband's cheek. "So; is the wedding everything you hoped it would be?" she asked her friend when they stopped to address the other couple.

"Yea; thanks for coming too; I know you haven't been up to much… much less be one of my bridesmaids," Nya nodded. "I mean; honestly; be really careful being up and about like this. I get so worried for you."

"I'm fine right now, just a bit sleepy," she waved her hand while suppressing a yawn. "Honestly; I have about another week left," she patted her stomach. "I'm relaxing; I promise," she hugged the other woman.

Cole grabbed her shoulders abruptly, "Well then; how about you go sit down at our table now if you're trying to take it easy?" His hands slid down her sides and wrapped around her waist; holding her huge tummy. He was actually looking forward to this; constantly promising himself that he wouldn't do the same things his dad did to him. Before she could move, she flinched a bit; he felt it too. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea…" she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll be fine… they've been doing that for the past two days, remember what I told you the doctor said? It's normal." She let out a breath, going to sit down now.

Jay and Nya exchanged glances when she said that. "Maybe you guys should leave right now… just to be safe, you've been here all day with us and we won't get offended or anything," Jay scratched his cheek, looking down. "I don't want something to happen."

"Listen; like I said guys; it's not for at least another week!" Seliel insisted now. "We can go in like; another hour or whatever; I'll be okay until till the reception's all done."

"What's going on over here? You four are all talking a bit loudly," Misako noticed they were mildly arguing off to the side of the small dance floor. "Is everything okay? What? Cole being stupid or something again?" The earth ninja folded his arms in a silent, unhappy response.

"Seliel keeps insisting that the twins aren't going to come today basically, even though it obviously looks like she's having a contraction as we speak," Nya slouched, arms folded. "Can you just tell her she should get back to the monastery and take it easy until they come? Maybe she'll listen to you."

The phantom ninja rolled her eyes as Misako turned to look at her. "Seliel; I think I know better than anyone else here on having kids. Lloyd came a week early and twins have an even higher chance of being early; they almost always are," she warned her. "I know you might be scared since it's your first time… but take this seriously please, listen to your friend."

Cole released his wife when she seemed to concede and accept her fate. "Fine… but I'm not scared at all about this!" Suddenly, she looked down, biting her lip. "But you might wanna take me to the hospital, not home…"

"What?" Cole blinked at her request.

"My water just broke…" she whispered.

"Oh my gosh…" Jay looked like he was about to faint or something; his wife had to pretty much catch him.

"Good thing the reception's almost over anyways then," Nya mumbled, trying to keep the blue ninja from falling over any more. "Go on then; we'll finish up here and catch up with you at the hospital," she started shooing Cole away first after she got Jay back on his feet.

* * *

"Oh boy," Skylar readjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and pulled Kai along when she saw the exchange before them, "Come on; I think it's for real now!" She hurried along. "Let's go with them! I'm sure they'll need all the emotional support they can get right now."

Kai stopped her though. "I'll stay behind with Nya and Jay; you should go on with the others for now," he told the amber ninja who rolled her turquoise eyes, but agreed to that idea. "Looks like we should have moved the wedding ahead a couple of weeks after all," he chuckled a bit when he got to his younger sister.

Nya shrugged, "It happened; there's not much we can do about that," she hugged her older sibling tightly. "Come on; we should tell the others what's up; they're somewhere around here still I think," she stood up on her toes to spy their friends.

The wedding party was actually pretty small for the most part; of course all the ninja, the senseis, and the kids from the monastery were there, Nya and Kai's cousin Daisy showed up with her parents and Lloyd's newest friend Lindsy came by as well as Cyrus Borg with Pixal and Dareth.

On Jay's side he had his parents of course along with his uncle and aunt and step cousins. Not to mention Cole and Seliel's fathers were there and plenty of the other elemental masters they met during the tournament. As expected; no one took issue with the little surprise that popped up that would cut the reception short.

Pixal sighed as she followed behind Zane; holding his hand tightly when they figured out Cole and Seliel were leaving. "Did I not warn everyone of Seliel's expected date? Maybe if you just listened; this might not have happened so quickly," she pouted a bit as Zane patted her head to show he acknowledged her. "Ill prepared as usual you and the ninja are." She tutted.

"This going to be a really long day after all I suppose… a wedding and now this," Garmadon wiped his eyes as he sighed, getting up from his seat. "Come on Wu; let's drop the kids off at the monastery and catch up with the others… and we might want to tell their fathers over there," he went to grab the students. "Lloyd! We gotta run!"

"Kay dad!"Lloyd waved his hand in response.

"And it looks like they both had three too many to drink," Wu shook his head as he got up with his older brother, looking at both Crevan and Louis. "I'll handle those two; you wrangle the kids with Misako."

 **Wow, off to a great start... I have no real idea where I'm gonna take this (k, that's partially a lie; I do know what I want to do in this one and I promise that some of you might not like me very much in certain parts of the story lol, especially if you hate little kids and babies in danger... much like First Masters of Spinjitsu) I'm planning at least 8 chapters here for this; it's a short idea that doesn't need too much to it. I find that if I don't try to over-complicate things, stuff makes more sense when I write.**

 **I'm gonna shoot for a goal of roughly 1600 words a chapter, probably more. But anyways; thanks so much for checking out my newest story idea and I hope you guys like it! :D**

 **~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was there waiting outside in the lobby; waiting to hear what was going on. Nya and Jay had gone home and changed two hours after the others went to the hospital. "Still nothing yet?" she asked as she took a seat with the others, growing more concerned.

"Nope," Lloyd sat back in his seat, crossing his legs and folded his arms as he looked down at his feet. "I wish we would hear something though too… Cole hasn't even come out yet, I wonder if they're both okay in there…"

"Knowing Seliel; she's probably strangling Cole in there and screaming at him the poor thing," Skylar started laughing to herself; holding a hand to her swollen stomach as her own daughter moved. "I wonder which one will come first; Rose or Billie," she closed her eyes; her own back starting to ache from the uncomfortable chair she was in.

"Misako legit broke my hand when Lloyd was born," Garmadon mindlessly held his poor hand that had suffered the damage sixteen years ago. "It was a good thing we were in a hospital already I guess," he received a glare from his wife. "What? You did; you honestly do not know your own strength to this day."

* * *

Inside; Skylar was right; Seliel had been cursing and shouting and Cole just sat there and took it. "You had to get me pregnant!" she snapped at him angrily. "And with freaking twins too!" she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Said the girl who begged me… if you're so pissed you're assigning blame here," Cole mumbled, looking away as he attempted to argue with her, he knew that she didn't really mean all the things she was shouting. He was kind of worried though for her; she looked really upset and having a hard time as well.

"The first one's almost out…" the nurse spoke up; kind of feeling awkward about interrupting whatever kind of conversation or argument they were having right now of all times. "Just a little more and you're halfway done. That gave Cole some relief to hear at last.

When Seliel screamed; it was kind of foreign to hear such a noise could come from her; she was never a screamer with anything. She quieted down those when the nurse wrapped up the crying baby. "Girl! Rose was born first; in your face!" he shouted at his tired wife who gave him a death glare, making him shut his mouth again.

"Just take her you jerk and show the others outside," she gasped between words, holding her stomach with one hand still; feeling the second one coming soon.

"Be right back then!" the earth ninja practically ran out of the room, carefully holding the new baby girl. "Guys! Guys!" he shouted.

The others all perked up when something sounded like it finally happened, not to mention a baby was crying so that was a good sign probably. "Is it done? Where are they!?"

"Just Rosie… she's not done yet in there, but she wanted you guys to see her in the mean time," he quickly said. He even ignored his own dad and father in-law who were both fighting to get by first to get to see Cole and his daughter.

"I get to see her first! She was named after my wife!"

"Well my daughter was the one that gave birth so I get first dibs!"

Wu let out a sigh, holding a hand to his face with the other two men argued. "Someone please settle them; they have been arguing about this since before they even got here."

Cole held the baby girl closer; not sure if he wanted any of them to get a hold of her yet now that they were getting like this. Looking back down at her; she seemed to have black hair with a strange patch of pink; kind of like Seliel's. Cole just looked down at her with a happy little smile as she stared up with her gray eyes.

The nurse from inside had interrupted the moment to tap Cole on the shoulder, "Um; she keeps shouting for you, I recommend you come in as soon as you can," she looked past him to see the others who had ceased the talking.

The earth ninja sighed and just gave his daughter to Nya first, since he knew she wouldn't let anybody touch the baby, "You sort this out; I think I trust you and Jay more with looking after her out here…" The two nodded and watched as Cole left the waiting room once more.

"I hope they're gonna be okay; it took a long time just for her to come," Nya smiled a little bit when she looked down at the daughter of her friend. "She's very cute though; I can't wait to see what her brother's going to look like." She then noticed her husband was looking at her endearingly and she sighed; knowing what he wanted, "Here," she rolled her eyes and passed the baby.

"Yay!" Jay brightly smiled now that he was holding the now quieter baby girl. "She looks like a mini Cole… listen Rosie; when you have friends later on when you get to be our ages; don't go behind your best friend's back to date their partner okay? It just leads to chaos and then you'll say you hate each other and then your best friend and their partner might never be so lucky to get together again like me and aunt Nya," he whispered; though Nya smacked his shoulder when he said that.

Lloyd then pulled his phone out when it started to buzz. "Oh; hey; it's Lindsy; I'll be right back guys," he got up as he went to answer it. Promptly; his friends started ooing at him which made the green ninja blush even more as he swatted his hand at them all. "Hey Lindsy! Sorry you couldn't come with us; there wasn't any room in the car hehe…"

"Oh don't worry about it! How is everyone?" she sounded cheerful; but he knew she was sad she couldn't be there all the same.

"Pretty good; they just had the girl after all this time; still waiting on the other one I guess, but from the sound of it; Cole looked excited and exhausted," he chuckled as he glanced back at the others who were no longer paying attention to him, "But… um…" he tapped his foot; looking up at the ceiling. "Would you uh…" he looked once more behind him, "I had this extra ticket to go see that new Star Farrar movie tomorrow night; Jay of can't go with me because they're leaving in a few hours to go on their Honeymoon and everyone else is really busy now with the babies and stuff."

He held his breath and he waited for a response when there was dead air for a moment. "Oh! Okay! That sounds like fun; I never really got to see those movies; but the new one did look really cool when I saw the trailers! Thanks Lloyd for inviting me! What time do you wanna meet up then?"

Lloyd felt like the weight was lifted off his back from hearing that from her. "Um; around seven I guess is a good time to meet up at the multiplex…" he leaned against the wall; smiling now. "Alright; I'll talk to you later… I think the nurse just said we can go in to see them now! Bye!" he smiled more and exchanged goodbyes before he took off down the hall again with the others.

"Well you look quite happy," Zane smiled. "What did you two talk about? You looked secretive about it."

"Ugh, buzz off Zane," Lloyd grumbled and sped past the nindroid. "Every time I talk to Lindsy you all start acting stupid."

* * *

Seliel actually looked up and aware; which kind of surprised everyone for the most part; she also looked tired; but was sitting up against the pillow. "You sure you don't want us to come back later after you get some sleep?" Misako exchanged looks with her husband. "You just had two kids and you seem almost perfectly fine…"

The pink haired woman shrugged a bit; leaning back more into the fluffy pillows; taking her son from Cole again, resting him on her chest. "I've had worse beat downs than this to be honest…"

That made her father laugh, "Leave it Sel to think fighting and getting smacked around by nindroids for a good two weeks is more painful and giving birth twice within thirty minutes." Crevan folded his arms; shaking his head. "Tanaka is coming down to see you tomorrow by the way; I said you'll probably be back at the monastery by the time he gets down there so you'll have that to look forward to."

"Good!" she seemed happy about that, she honestly loved her uncle so much, shame it was rare they got to see one another. "So; you guys should probably get going, you all are probably busy," she looked to Jay and Nya, "I don't wanna delay you guys anymore… still sorry about the wedding party…"

"Psh; stop apologizing for that; it was a small party and everyone was family so it's not like you ruined our day or anything; it happened," Nya shrugged. "It's not like you were able to control it, we should have planned ahead better is all."

"So I guess Kai and Skylar are up next in a few months," Zane looked to the amber and fire masters who blushed when the attention was turned to them. "Then I suppose Jay and Nya would follow in almost an entire full term's time though."

The newlyweds straightened up when the ice ninja said that to them. "I'm sorry; but what?" Jay tensed up now. "What did you just say Zane about "we're up next"? You're obviously making a joke right?"

Pixal let out a little sigh, "I told you to not tell them in the case I was wrong Zane… they should have figured it out themselves," the white skinned android elbowed the other nindroid. "Now look at them; you have them all worried and skittish!"

"Oh… sorry…" the ice ninja bit his lip. "I didn't quite think about that."

"I'm pregnant!?" Nya marched over to Pixal while the others were just confused now.

"Well; almost two weeks; it's hard to tell normally by way of a test, but I assure you my scanners were upgraded last month and are very proficient so I detected-"

"Am I pregnant or not Pixal!?" Nya asked again; grabbing her shoulders.

Pixal sighed and nodded, "Yes Nya… you are pregnant," she straightened up as the grip on her shoulders loosened at last.

Kai just raised an eyebrow; not looking back or anything; but it seemed his suspicion about what the two were doing two weeks ago was correct after all.

Jay noticed this odd look and grew concerned with the reaction to his new brother in-law. "You're not gonna kill me or anything are you?" he got behind Nya very quickly. Skylar was just laughing a little bit with Seliel.

"No…" Kai slowly answered. "You're just lucky I found out after the wedding," he pointed.

Nya scoffed, "And yet you and Skylar have made no plans to get married at all and yet you're going to be parents soon too! Cole and Sel made plans right away to get married," she folded her arms with a sassy smile at her brother. "Or does it not apply to you since you're the older brother?"

"She has you there Kai," Cole nodded as he passed his daughter to Crevan who eagerly took her from his son in-law. "She really has you with that one."

The red haired girlfriend to the fire ninja shrugged her shoulders more, "Hey; it's not like I care; I'm not planning on leaving him anytime soon," she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Besides; I'll need help when we have Jessie's siblings later."

The others laughed so loudly at Kai's facial reaction; it was a twist of endearment and horror of the idea of more than one kid. "It's really not that bad Kai," Seliel said. "Look at us; we're not scared to have two at once; are you just not up to a challenge?" she rubbed Billie's back, kissing his forehead. "And here I thought you really were some kind of badass."

Kai was just silent now; deciding to not even answer any of them. All he knew was that this family was just getting bigger and bigger by the day now. It was something he was kind of grateful though, being that he and Nya lost their parents years ago; it was nice to have a big family like this; even if it meant getting grilled by them every once in a while.

* * *

 _"So many options now… I wonder which one I should take…"_ the silent figure sat on the rooftop of the hospital; perched as he sat in silent thought. _"They all will be very promising for me to shape… no doubt they will all be strong since they are the children of the new generation of masters…"_

"Have you picked one yet? Only two are here right now, but if we wait just a little while longer; the other could be an amber master and that would be a very good thing for us-"

"No; I saw into the future and it will be a fire master… I don't know about the other one, it's too far away for me to see, but for now we'll keep an eye on the current brat you're supposed to be watching right now and see where this will take us… I'm sure she's going to be useful at one point or another. Right Hattie dear?"

"Yes Sigan… of course…"

 **Aw, ain't that cute? Cole and Seliel are one of my favorite pairings. Idk, I just feel they work very well together and have a good romantic dynamic. Anyways, not much to say here, I hope you enjoyed the ninja babies, because they're gonna be around more this whole story. I hope you all enjoy children in peril :))))**

 **Thanks for reading though! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up next week lol See ya!**

 **~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you guys noticed that Lloyd has been out a lot recently? I don't remember him doing this so often."

The others looked up when Zane had said that out of the blue. "Um; what?" Jay raised an eyebrow. It had been a month since the twins were born and everyone's lives had been insane; at least there was no real threat these days; the last problem was being invited to that silly island by Chen, and that was forever ago.

"Lloyd; he keeps running out and stuff more and more since the wedding last month; haven't you guys noticed that?" the ice ninja asked once more, lowering the book he was reading.

"Been a bit busy to realize that Lloyd can do whatever the hell he wants in case you haven't noticed," Seliel mumbled sleepily, holding one of her babies firmly, ready to sleep. "If I was him, I would wanna get away from the screaming kids too."

"Yea, true… but come on Zane; he probably thinks we're all too busy now that he can just run off and do his own thing to avoid boredom; I don't blame him either if he wants to get out more," Cole shrugged as he held onto his son as he was nodding out as well. Seliel finally was asleep along with Rose; she seemed to be harder to get to bed; Billie was by far quieter than his sister, probably Cole's genetics.

"Hey; check this out; looks like Lloyd has a hot date going on right now," Kai joked as he turned his phone around so the others could see. "Just saw this on his instagram… He's been hanging out with Lindsy every time he goes out I think." He smirked, scrolling through the feed more. "Yea, look at all these pictures of them together!"

"Wow; you stalked his insta to see what he's up to when he's not around? Kind of creepy Kai…" Nya walked by; grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. "Let the kid be; we're finally in a stage of peace; we all deserve a nice, long break, we're all raising families now. And if he wants to date Lindsy; that's his choice, we're not going to interfere; got it?"

"I don't know; I always imagined Lloyd would end up staying single for the rest of his life… kind of like Wu; but not so bitter about it," Skylar laughed but saw the others weren't. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Every day I regret having you move in here… I hope you know and understand that," Wu's voice came; spooking the amber ninja. "I only approve because Kai's the father."

"Good thing it's not your monastery; yours burned down if I remember correctly… by Serpentine…" Garmadon laughed as he came in next; giving Skylar a high five as he held onto one of his younger toddler students who was asleep as well, ready for a nap. "I think you need to get used to hearing the truth like that brother. So what were you guys saying about Lloyd?"

"He might have a girlfriend is all… and it's probably Lindsy," Cole chuckled, his eyes still closed, about to follow the example of his sleeping wife and kids.

The father of the green ninja sighed, "Well; I warned Lloyd about dating a fan; I just hope she really has fully mellowed out since we first met her," he started out the front doors. "I'll be right back; the kids were calling for me and I should put Brian down for his nap; if you see Misako; send her out too; I have no idea what this will be about…" he ran a hand through his hair; really hoping the boys didn't put another rat in the girls' room again, that was the last thing he needed now.

The sensei came out of the dorms to see most of the students were poking around one of the small buildings that housed their rooms. "He's here guys!" Michaela shouted to the others. "Come on Garmadon!" she ran over and started pulling the man along. "We've never seen her before; she won't come out though on her own or say who the hell she is! She's pissing me off too!"

"She?" Garmadon blinked. "As in… you found a person and not an animal I need to swat away?" he felt somewhat relieved there would be no rat chasing today.

"Yea, I kept telling her she's safe here, but she refuses to believe it; saying that 'they'll find here' or something!" Arnold grumbled as the old man walked past him to further investigate the claims. "You won't do any better sensei! She's just plain weird; I promise you!"

Garmadon ignored the others and found that were was a kid behind the building. As soon as she had seen him she ducked into the bushes once more. "Go away! I'm gonna leave when they're gone and you won't see me ever again!"

"When who's gone? You… don't mean my students do you? I'm sorry about them by the way; they're a bit rowdy when it comes to meeting new kids."

"I don't know who they are; they never speak to me, but they've been following me for a while now… they know I'm here right now and they won't leave me alone!" she peaked out just a little bit to speak. "I don't know why they want me, but they also want somebody else I think… I don't know… I have no idea what creeps like them would want!"

Garmadon sighed; seeming he was going to be getting nowhere with her. "Well; in case you haven't guessed; all these other kids who were trying to help you are all mine now; I help them and they have a home here; so if you don't have one; you can join them and stay here with us. You're really safe here from whoever 'they is'; I promise."

"Every time someone says something like they; they end up regretting helping me; you're not the first guy to say that to me you know," she looked away. "They called me a freak or whatever…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Try me; I was the Lord of the Underworld for a long time and got possessed by the embodiment of evil itself and nearly destroyed the entire country; I'm certain you're not that weird or dangerous to us," he heard the other kids laugh a bit behind him. "Come on; come out. What makes you so weird?"

Still hesitant; she stood up and stepped out of the bushes. "Every time I do this people freak, but; okay… whatever," she held her hand out and the ivy vines that were growing up the side of the building started to move off of the building; almost like they were fully alive and aware.

"A nature master… an extension of the earth masters…" Garmadon quietly said, somewhat in awe that a kid her age could do that.

"Wait; what?" she blinked. "You're not yelling for me to get away."

"I haven't known too many nature powered people like that… wow… that's why people freak out? Who were your parents? Where they powerful elemental masters as well?!" Garmadon smiled wider when she release the plants from her control.

She shrugged. "I don't know; the orphanage didn't know either, they just… found me I guess, but all I know is that my name is Willow and I kind of ran away about a year ago because… why not? It's not like I ever had a chance of being adopted or anything," she threw her arms up. "But now I have some freaks trying to follow me and watch every move I make… so unless you think you can chase them away; I'll be on my merry way."

Garmadon let out a short laugh, "Willow huh? My first daughter… I was going to name her that actually… such a pretty name."

"So is she gonna stay or what!?"

"Mel; shut it before you scare her away!" Garmadon snapped back at the freckled girl who glared at him. "She thinks she runs the place even though she's like, seventeen," he laughed when the other kids started shouted 'burn' at her. "You wanna meet the other elemental masters that live here? They're all inside right now."

Willow smiled a bit and quietly nodded her head, taking his hand.

* * *

"Where's Garmadon?" Misako came into the dining room to see the others talking quietly. "Something about the kids wanting us to come outside and see something important?" she asked again.

"I handled it," Garmadon came in with a smile. "It was little kid hiding in the bushes; another orphan runaway," he looked behind, "Come on; I promise they're not mean- well, maybe Kai is a little, but that's just because of his huge ego," he received a look of hate from the fire ninja. "Alright well; this is Willow… our newest family member," he patted her messy dark brown hair.

Misako's smile faded when she saw the girl in question along with that name her husband called her. "I- where did you say you… found her?" she tried to sound happy or at least neutral about it. The other ninja caught on right away to her stunned reaction.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Mimi; what?" Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "I told you; the kids found her out back behind the dorms hiding away! She was terrified of something. Wait till you see what she can do too! She's another elemental!"

"I need a moment…" she quickly left the room as he spoke.

"She knew me… but, I never saw her before, ever… not that I would remember anyways," Willow's eyes widened in surprise to Misako's reaction. "How could she know me?" she looked back at the man who had helped her.

"It certainly did appear to be like that; didn't it?" Zane nodded in agreement with the girl. "I wonder what that was all about. Misako is never like that normally when they take in new kids. Could it be something about the elemental power thing? Because so far; the others show no signs of having powers."

"I'll talk to her and figure out what's up with her," Garmadon rolled his eyes. "She might have been bugging out or whatever because… we were supposed to have a daughter, long before Lloyd, and I wanted to name her Willow… I think she's still partially traumatized by that deep down still." He tried to excuse her behavior until he got the real reason.

He found his wife in the laundry room down the hall, quickly folding towels and clothing from the last wash she did. "What hell was that all about?! Willow said you looked at her like you knew her… but how could you? I never saw her in my entire life. She thinks you don't like her or something now."

"I do like her…" The small woman sighed; dropping the shirt she was folding into the basket and covered her face. "Because Garmadon… I-I'm such a bad mother… I always tried to tell you, but I just never could because… well; Lloyd was not the only child I abandoned…" she looked down. "That's Willow… that's… our Willow…"

"She died before you were even full term-"

"She… is about four years younger than Lloyd," Misako cut him off; hugging herself. "I had another baby… and I never told you about her… and," she started crying. "I'm so sorry I never once told you or helped you find her, but I didn't know what to do; not even Wu knew about her, but she's your daughter I promise… I named her Willow because I knew you wanted to name the first baby that, but that's her… look into her eyes, you could feel it, couldn't you?"

Garmadon didn't know how to feel about this now. He had the full and honest confession and yet; he felt sick now as well; just like she was feeling. "No wonder she had your eyes… your exact eyes," he looked away. "I knew… part of me knew when I started speaking to her she meant something… no wonder she doesn't know who her parents are- you… she was born after I left you…"

"That last night before you fell…" she wiped her face as her eyes welled up. "I counted the days… Lloyd has no memory of her because not long after she was born I gave both of them up… and I should have told you… I should have gone back and I just panicked when I found out I was pregnant."

"How did I not know though?" he looked away, kicking himself now for not realizing it. "Even those few times I went to see you before you dropped Lloyd off at Darkly's… How could you have hidden that from me and not told me you were pregnant Mimi!?" he grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Why wouldn't you tell me? I could have helped you through it! Even if we were separated!"

"Because!" she shouted. "Because… you didn't need any more guilt than you already had for having to leave… I tried to tell you, I really did! But I- especially after you came back; you didn't need one more thing to feel guilty about still," she felt him hug her tightly. "I wasn't thinking about her though and that was even more wrong. I had hoped she would go to a good family that wouldn't be so…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Then you make things right and tell her too; you shouldn't have ran out like that when I brought her in; she was confused and doesn't think you liked her."

"I love her, I love her so much Garmadon… I'll tell her myself, okay? You don't have to be put up to doing it if you don't want to be the one to say it… I dropped her off; I kept her a secret from this family, I'll do it…" she swallowed. "So… an earth master?"

"She takes after you I guess," her husband weakly smiled, eyes also welling up. "I have a daughter…" he felt his wife hug him tightly. "We had another baby… after everything; we had two." He stopped and pulled away. "Wait; she said people were following her."

 **Okay, so, like, I HAD to bring Willow back for a fan fic. It's been years and she is now a fan favorite among my best friends. Though, just saying, she doesn't start identifying until she's around 13 or 14, but she's genderfluid, though still accepts the pronouns "she/her"**

 **ANYWAYS, I hope Willow being in the story was a nice surprise for people who used to read the really bad, cringey fics I would write. In this storyline which is very much separate from The Tournament and all that, Lloyd only has one sibling and that is Willow. Obviously if you read Back to the Beginning you'll know why I have it be this way lol.**

 **Okay anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this... I might go on hiatus for a couple of weeks just because I'm all scattered brained, idk what will happen with the fics being updated but for a fair warning, don't expect any updates next week, if I do, consider it a nice surprise lol**

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you are intrigued as to where I'm gonna go with this one... because tbh, I never fully thought this one out hahahahaha, yea, seriously, normally I write up short, condensed plotlines while/before writing stories and I haven't done that yet with this one oops...**

 **K, see ya later!**

 **~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

Willow curiously looked over to Cole who had both his son and daughter; one on his chest, the other cradled his arm. The earth ninja looked up at the young girl who was watching them with such intent. "They're a month old." He spoke up. "That's Billie and the whiny one is Rose." He chuckled when the girl squirmed around more.

The green eyed girl covered her mouth, giggling a bit as the new father tried to manage both of them so that he could leave his wife to sleep without worry. "They're kind of cute," she commented.

"Thanks," Cole sighed, ready to fall asleep again himself. "So word on the street is you're a nature master or something?" She nodded in response to the question. "Nice; I'm an earth master; my wife is a smoke one. You'll fit in here; trust me. All of us come from insane backgrounds, but we all belong here in the end. That's the cool thing about Garmadon and Misako having this place…" He then looked up, past Willow to see Misako was there.

"Am… I interrupting something?" she quietly asked; careful to not wake the babies up, of course overhearing the conversation the two were having.

"Not at all," Cole smiled, looking back down at his son.

"Oh, good," she tucked some hair behind her ear and looked back at her daughter. "I'm afraid I made a bit of a bad impression earlier, I'm sorry I walked out, I was distracted and was in the middle of ten things and... yea…" she was hoping Willow would follow her out of the room. "But um; the dorms across the way are pretty full because of the other kids, but we have some extra rooms in here; I'd like to show you where you can stay, if you want to stay of course. Garmadon had to go make sure the other kids weren't running too far off property… again."

The green eyed girl blinked as she took in what was told to her and shrugged. "Okay then," she didn't seem to be too cold to the other woman which was a good thing because Misako probably would have broken down right there from guilt. "Lead the way then."

Misako looked at her feet and smiled, "I'm an earth master too actually… my husband told me what you were doing."

"Heh, that's cool; maybe we're related then," Willow laughed, jokingly. "Just like uh, Cole," she looked over her shoulder, trying to remember the other name.

 _"Oh sweetie, you have no idea_. _"_ Misako couldn't help but think as she led her little daughter through the monastery. "Cole's mother was actually a second cousin of mine," she mindlessly spoke. "So, uh, how old are you? Do you know your birthday?"

"I'll be twelve in August or something, the uh, orphanage didn't know my exact date… but I'm not complaining. All I want is to be left alone by whoever the hell is out there keeping an eye on me, it's creepy as hell," the eleven year old hugged herself. "I guess there are people who want me for whatever freak things I can do-"

"The fifteenth…" Misako let the words fall out of her mouth. Willow stopped walking, staring in confusion. "You're birthday is August fifteenth… just three days after your father's… that's the day you were born…"

"What?"

Misako leaned against the wall as her eyes welled up. "I was all alone… your brother was too young to remember… my friend Sonia drove me to the hospital, helped take care of you two until… I don't even know what I was thinking when I did it… when I left you…"

"What?" Willow looked in disbelief as she repeated the question, but she also kind of knew what Misako was telling her. "What the hell are you going on about!?"

"Your middle name is Hope… because that's what you gave me; hope that I could salvage this family… until I realized that I was not fit to care for two babies. I was always running off, always at work even when my shift was long done into the night, doing everything I could to fix your father," Misako faced her daughter in shame. "I wasn't in a good mental state so I decided that you deserved a real family, a complete family… only I'm just finding out now that you didn't get one at all."

"What… are you saying? H-how could you know my middle name? I never told any of you that!" Willow pointed at her, repeating the questions.

"You're not a stupid girl Willow; you know the answer to that question. You don't need to ask me that based on what I just admitted to you. You were right, I do know you… it's just been a very long time."

Willow looked flushed as she kept the distance between her and Misako. "Mommy?" she stared into her eyes. "Then…"

"The man who found you today is your father…" she pursed her lips, eyes darting away. "He didn't know about you so if you want to hate anybody for what has happened to you, don't blame anybody but me; I kept it a secret from the whole family because we were all separated and I thought, in some backwards way, everyone was better off not knowing, but he knows now… and he loves you."

When Willow turned around, Garmadon was coming in, not aware the discussion was taking place right now. He was speechless and she just looked like a scared toddler. "Willow…" he breathed as he came closer, holding his hands to her face. "I always wanted a little girl you know. Lloyd, your brother, always wanted a younger sibling too… from the moment he could talk, he always wanted to be a big brother…"

"Daddy…" she whispered before covering her mouth, lowering her head and squeezed her eyes shut as tears bubbled out. "D-does he know?"

"No, we haven't told him a thing yet, he's not home right now and he has no idea what's going on. Shh," Garmadon sighed, wrapping his arms around her now. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry you never had a home. I'm sorry this happened to you. I can't say sorry enough, please forgive us…"

"MOM! DAD! I'm back!" Lloyd's voice came. "Hey guys! Where's mom and d… oh… kay?" the green ninja walked into the room and stopped. "W-what's going on here? Is she a new…" he trailed off when she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Moooom?" he looked up at the older woman had her hands folded together, doing her best to not cry as she was watching her husband hug their little girl.

He didn't need the full explanation; he knew that this kid was special to them. His father was hugging her the same way that he would hold him when he was younger. "Shhh, it's okay…" the father mumbled more.

"Why does she… look like me?" Lloyd looked away, asking anyways. Surely she was just a brunette version of Lloyd.

"That's Willow… and you don't remember her, but you loved her a whole lot," Misako managed to get out. "You were upset for more reasons than you can remember when I dropped you off at Darkly's."

"You didn't…"

"I did," the mother covered her face.

"So you just left me?" Willow whispered suddenly sounded like she was about to get very pissed off, but both parents were willing to accept whatever scolding she might give. "You left the both of us so you could run off and do whatever the hell you wanted to do?"

Lloyd looked at the younger girl, kind of afraid of her speaking again, knowing exactly where this was going, and he did not want history to repeat itself like how it was for him when he first met his mother again.

"It's not like that, I was mad too at first at her when she told me, but… oh gosh, if only you've been through what I have; she was trying to help us. It may not seem like it, but she was," Lloyd wiped his eyes next. "If you really are my sister, then you will eventually understand that we were all screwed over. Mom included, she didn't ask for it."

Garmadon picked her up, still holding her close as she kept her mouth shut and cried her eyes out. "You're mother was a wreck, she couldn't possibly keep sane to care for a toddler let alone a newborn like you…"

"I tried to make it work for several months, it just became too much and your father wouldn't be here right now if I didn't do all the searching I did." The mother walked closer so she could see Willow's face more. "You'll never know how sorry I am for leaving you. I just wanted you to have parents that could be there for you. I didn't know you would get my powers; or any powers at all if you didn't learn how to harness it properly."

"Guess you really are more powerful than you look," Lloyd commented. "I had to go through tough training to get where I am… you just… learned it yourself?"

Willow wiped her eyes, curling up more in her father's arms. "I just want to go to bed right now…" she croaked, not really acknowledging the others' comments or information. "I don't know what I want to believe anymore…" she then whispered.

"Okay," Garmadon sighed and carried her over to a bed. "Believe me… we want you, we want to protect you from anything that you're afraid of Willow. I truly am sorry for what you've been through you poor thing… I love you- we all love you."

* * *

"So you were pregnant when you decided that you didn't want to see me again, I guess I understand now," Wu looked rather disgruntled by this news. "You should have told your own husband then if you weren't going to confide in me!"

Misako winced a bit at the scolding from Wu she was receiving and Garmadon gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "Now is not the time to accuse her for stuff we can't change. I'm not mad at her for the choices she made out of fear."

"More importantly; will your daughter be mad?"

"We're waiting on her to open up about that, but I think it's more important that we deal with this whole thing she keeps saying about how there's strange people that have been watching and following her?" Garmadon tapped his foot, starting to wonder if he was the only one concerned about that part.

"Okay, he's got a point there," Nya pointed to the older sensei. "I think that should be the top concern we have instead of whether or not all of Misako's life choices were good or bad." The young samurai crossed her legs.

Wu took a seat now. "Enlighten me then, do you think it's someone we already know? I'm certain you kids have locked up all your foes. You have made quite a list though over the years."

"Yea, well, we know they're people so maybe rule out Skulkin and Serpentine for sure," Zane spoke up next. "I wonder if her telling us what they looked like or something could help the investigation."

Kai pulled a phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz. "Ugh, I gotta run," he stood up. "Skylar says that her meeting got cancelled and wants a lift back home. Kind of weird she just hung up on me though… Cole, I'm borrowing your truck," he snagged the keys from the black ninja who grumbled.

"You know, maybe in this case; these creeps aren't anybody we know," Seliel yawned, stretching out more. "Maybe it's just somebody new who just happens to want to take over Ninjago… we have quite a line up after all. I wouldn't be surprised if they were some chumps you guys had to deal with when you were our age!"

There was a strange chill that came over the room when she had said that and the three elders looked at one another, worried now. "I remember that feeling…" Misako whispered. "I thought we locked him up for good though…"

"We did… he was locked up in the deepest pit the prisons could make for him," Garmadon closed his eyes while the others seemed more worried about what they were going on about. "Just come out already Sigan…"

"Aaw, you did remember me!"

 **Heeeey, sorry I haven't been around here too much, let's just say that I really wanna get through this story though because I'm gonna end up leaving this story as a cliff hanger and making the Halloween special this year it's sequel rather than a filler story because I found an awesome way to make it work... lol ya know, I was looking back at the older holiday fics for laughs... I don't think I'll ever delete those because like, yea they're on the cringey/stupid side, but I at least think they're pretty funny in their own right, it's kind of like a slice of life/domestic type fics which I don't do too often. Lol, idk, you guys like the holiday specials though, right? Even that stupid Hanuka one I made last year? (no promises on a sequel to THAT, though I might include something the Christmas one...)**

 **Wow, I just realized literally every single Holiday related fic, I just pushed into the universe of Simple Things and Getting Back Together...**

 **OKAY BACK TO THIS STORY (sorry, it's September and I'm thinking about Halloween now and all the holiday fic planning I need to start doing lol)... anyways... Lloyd and Lindsy may or may not be canon in the universe now... but hey, I ain't saying nothing, friends can hang out a lot and do things, even if they're opposite gender, so take it howeeeeeever you want friends :)**

 **Also, I'm gonna attempt to put out more than one chapter a week. Like I said, this one is gonna be rather short, possibly 10 or maybe even 8 chapters depending on how I want to do this.**

 **Okay, that's all from me for now, The Amulets might be on hiatus now too, not sure what to say about that one or Black King... but I swear they'll be finished by the end of the year... well... maybe not Black King... we'll see about that one XD Thanks for reading guys!**

 **~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hatsu darling, show her to them, go on," Sigan snapped his fingers, calling for his lovely assistant to come out, restraining the twelve year old with ease. "Look at that… a brat worthy of the name Garmadon if I ever saw one," he laughed. "You locked me up, now I'm going to make all of you suffer for the years I've rotted in that prison until Hatsu could finally make a way for me to escape! You're stupid students included! Anyone who was associated with you!"

"Who's that guy though!? Is he a ninja too?" Jay pointed to the older man dressed up in dark ninja robes, spouting off questions faster than they could be answered. "But he knows you guys?! Seliel was right and it's someone we don't know for once!?"

"So you haven't told them about all the blunders you've made? All the shady things you three had to do back in your prime?" Sigan chuckled, shaking his head. "Well now, as a ninja of time… I never forget, even though you three may have. I see all."

"Let go of me you- OW!" Willow jerked around more, gritting her teeth while Hatsu kept a firm grip on her wrists, pinning them to her back. "Freaking psychos! Let me go! I'll fight you both myself if I have to!"

"Why do you even want her!?" Misako snapped angrily, glaring the time directly ninja in the eye, meaning to tear him apart of they hurt her in any way. She just got her back; she didn't want to let it go again so easily.

The black and blue clothed ninja shrugged his shoulders, "Well now, you all know how much I love to see the world burn and cities get torn down… You _should_ know that I mean to create a new age of darkness; a world full of chaos and fun- for me that is! Especially since the Overlord didn't take over and do that for me! And all of you will be living out your years in my chrono sleep spell until your bodies wither away, giving me more power." His eyes shifted. "And you don't need to worry much about your kiddos, because they'll be molded into my personal weapons of terror."

"Like hell they'll be used for your sick game!" Cole got to his feet, holding his son closer, same with Seliel and their daughter. "Stay away from my kids you bastard!"

"The child of fire and amber will be as well apart of my plans… same with yours," Sigan turned to look at Jay and Nya who were surprised that he knew of their baby, it was still so early for them. "I'm going to rob you all of your future and it's generation, like how mine was by the people you would call your teachers! They are not good and just; they've done just as much harm as good!"

Wu gripped his staff tightly, ready to smack the other in the head, but was kind of worried that they would hurt Willow as well if he did, "Only a fool would think that we're the villains here. This world would be burned to a crisp if we let you run wild in Ninjago! You're not even sane."

"Meh, whatever, soon enough, you'll be helpless to stop me! I think I'll perhaps look for more young and easily manipulated minds who hold special powers," he looked up. "I'm sure they'll be many a good child out there for me to take!"

"We need to do something, what are we going to do? For once; I don't have a plan at all, we got lucky the first time we managed to wake up from his spell," Garmadon whispered quickly to the others.

"When did you ever have a plan to begin with?" Wu blinked, remembering how the older sibling would recklessly throw himself into a fight without a word to the others. "Wait; what about Kai though?" he looked around, remembering that the fire ninja had gone out to see about taking his girlfriend home.

"Oh, yea, I took care of him and the amber ninja as well, they're out cold in my chrono sleep at the moment, poor dears didn't even expect it. Though, the girl I'll have to pick up on my way out of here since I want her awake and what not, then once I have the baby from her, she'll be put to sleep like the rest of you as well," the time ninja stepped back more while the others watched him. "Come on; someone gonna at least try to stop me? It's no fun for me if you just stand around."

Zane pulled out a pair of shurikens, whipping them around at incredible speed, but it appeared that Sigan had faster reflexes as he dodged without batting an eye. "What the-?" The nindroid was left speechless.

Hatsu giggled a bit, seeing as the younger ninja had no idea just what they were capable of. "He can see into the future, he knows when to prepare for your stupid and pathetic attacks! Why do you think he's called a time ninja?" she giggled more as she pulled the still struggling Willow closer when she saw her eyes were shut; she was scared of them for real now. "Come on cutie, don't you wanna see your family slowly die? You'll never get to see them again!"

When pressed her lips together tightly as she stared at the ninja with watery eyes. Sigan laughed when he looked at her. "Oh; that's right; they never once did a thing for you! They left you behind and never ever went back! You had to accidentally come across them by chance! You probably would like to see them get hurt I bet too! After all… they're just strangers to you now, it's not like they can go back in time and fix things. Not even I can do all of that."

"I…"

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted at the time ninja. "Leave her out of this! She has no idea about anything that's going on here!"

The time ninja shrugged and raised his hand, "It's not like you can do much while you're asleep you know," he smirked as he snapped his fingers. "I hope you have fun in your dreams, and I hope you three are ready to painfully relive every horrible moment you had to come to terms with! Because what's a dream without the nightmare?"

The ninja didn't even have a chance to protest; they all just collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" Cole sat up it what appeared to be the monastery; it looked like nothing much had changed other than Sigan, Hatsu, and Willow weren't there in the room… or anybody else for that matter. "Guys!?" he looked around, getting to his feet. "Oh shoot, SELIEL?!" he started shouting as he rounded a corner, nearly running into his wife.

"What the hell is going on? Where is everyone? The babies are gone too!" she started crying as he grabbed her shaking hands. "Also; my powers don't work, I can't remember anything! This isn't the monastery though! It feels wrong!"

"Cole? Sel?" Lloyd walked in now, "What happened after we blacked out? I didn't see the others outside," he swallowed. "This isn't the monastery, Sel is right… that's only thing I know," he hugged himself, looking down. "All the students aren't in the dorms; I don't know how much time has passed…"

"Wait; that Sigan guy was here… that guy that said he knew the senseis and Misako from their days as ninja," Cole covered his mouth, remembering what was happening. "He did something."

 _"About freaking time you came to your senses! I can't believe how long it took you to gain control of your consciousness in here! It's been hours!"_ the black haired villain faintly showed up with a smile on his face. _"What you are in, is a stasis of the mind that will slowly kill you, not many people can wake up from it though, much less stupid children like yourselves! Have a happy time living out your days as I torture you all!"_

Cole growled as he swiped at the air in an attempt to grab the semi-translucent figure of their enemy. "Give me back my kids!" he shouted angrily. "Give me back Billie and Rose! I'll kill you if you do anything to them!"

 _"Oh you won't be able to touch me in here as long as I say so! And the kids are long gone out of here, even if you wake up, you won't find them! Your other two friends, the girls, I won't allow them to die yet, after all, I want their children as well and they very well can't be put to sleep just yet."_

Seliel clenched her hands into fists. "Where's Nya and Skylar?! How dare you even come and try to mess with us!" She started shouting as well, which attracted the others to come inside, noticing that the two girls in question weren't there with them. "You are a sick, demented bastard and I'll kill you when I get my hands on you!"

"Now you see why we had to throw him in the deepest pit we could find?" Wu spoke up. "He would have surely destroyed the world by now…"

 _"Little ol Hatsu escaped and flew in to break me out, she's nice and loyal, no matter how many times I push her down, it's quite lovely to have someone that dedicated to me you know, especially with all her black magic skills!"_ Sigan kept on smiling as he spoke to them. _"Now how about your students see what fools of teachers they have!?"_ He seemed to appear to be fully solid as his feet touched the ground. _"It'll be a nice little warm up for what I have to come!"_

"If you freaking touch Nya I'll freaking murder you!" Jay rolled his sleeves up, wishing he could punch the anti-ninja in his smug little face, ignoring whatever Sigan was planning for them.

Kai and Jay wasted no time in pouncing forward, flying through his form and hitting the ground. "Give me back my girlfriend and our daughter and my little sister!" the fire ninja snapped next as they got up from the floor. "I don't wanna play your freaking stupid games! If I won't mess you up; my girls will! Come and fight like a man!"

Sigan wagged his finger, looking at the others who were glaring at him. _"Well now Kai, fine, maybe you'll go first."_ He shrugged. _"I'm surprised you've forgiven your senseis so easily since, ya know, they're the reason there's this mess in Ninjago. You never would have been taken from your homes to train, everything would be fine; your parents would all still be alive and well…"_ He looked to Kai, Seliel, and Cole. _"And maybe you two and that brat of a Garmadon child would have lived normally as well with your families…"_ he casually added for Lloyd and Zane. _"But those three screw over the world and wanted someone else to fix their problems for them-"_

"I didn't need anyone else fighting my battle for me!" Misako shouted, pointing angrily at the accuser. "I made sacrifices, we all have!" It was getting pointless to argue with him sadly.

 _"But was it not Wu's fault his brother had to go retrieve his sword for him?"_ The time ninja posed the question. _"Then not to mention his first failed student that surely he never learned from, he still overworked and ignored the needs of his new underlings…"_

"First student? What!?" Zane blinked and turned to Wu. "Sensei Wu, what does he mean by this?!"

"Now is hardly the time for story time I think Zane! We have more pressing matters!" The older man seemed to be impatient and avoiding the subject now. "The point is that he is just trying to make you doubt myself and what we stand for. I think it's obvious you would want to fight with us instead of someone who has just taken family from us."

 _"Always the manipulator Wu!"_ Sigan chided him like he was still a child. _"You never will learn will you? Always convincing yourself that you're the right one, the good brother! But you three are hardly clean-"_

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs, not wanting to listen to anymore, no matter how true it may be. However, the fist that he was throwing lit up in bright green plasma, like it normally did in the real world, punching Sigan to the ground, leaving the other shocked at what just happened. "What!?"

"Lloyd; I think you're on your way to breaking his control over our minds," Garmadon told his son, looking semi-proud he just punched that guy in the face. "You just manipulated your own dream so that you could hit him."

 _"Damn it, if they gain enough self awareness, they'll wake up one by one, and if one wakes up, it'll only get easier for the others since most of them I mentally connected for this…"_ Sigan mumbled to himself. _"Okay! Then fools; this is where I leave you! You're only going to make things harder for yourself though! See how easy you will wake up when you find your reality sucks!"_

He laughed loudly before vanishing again in a cloud of black smoke, leaving everyone else who was there to exchange odd looks of confusion.

Kai slowly turned to the others, "What do you think he mean by that guys-?"

They all blacked out again.

 ***doors burst open as I strut in like I own the place* I'm back baby! Kind of lol, hopefully? Was this worth your wait? I really wanna finish this one, I have an idea for the Halloween fic... hint; it's a sequel to this :D That's right, I have this all planned out. Tbh, after this one, I might just do random specials and holiday shorts, this was too much work lol... unless I get a super cool idea that's longer than 2 chapters.**

 **September to January is always rough as a fic writer because I want holiday specials, but at the same time, I have other fics I wanna finish but I can't get my own thoughts together on... *looks longingly into the distance, staring at The Black King, wanting to just quit that one and delete it forever because part of me feels it's cringey, and the other half that is ready to wow everyone with finishing the story***

 **Okay so anyways, just to assure people, this is sooo not the same timeline as The First Master of Spinjitsu. I know some people have gotten confused, but no, this is technically a sequel to Getting Back Together and all the holiday specials, the past is a bit different in terms of being ninja... oh no, I'm getting ideas for another sequel... prequel? Great... nope, I gotta shelve that idea until I'm not longer swamped with stuff to do lol**

 **Okay guys so, like I said, I hope it was worth the wait, maybe whenever I finish the next chapter and get started on number seven, I'll release the next one, which will be BEFORE next weekend. So thank you so much for reading, I hope it was entertaining and made sense... (I wrote this at 1 am, I'm sorry if something is off and yea... I'll probably see something later and wanna update it lol) See you later! :D**

 **~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

Willow was curled up in the farthest corner of the room from Hatsu who was looking at baby Rose, oddly enough, with endearment; she didn't look all that mean or scary like before at the monastery. "I like her hair, it's so unique and quite cute, I'm certain she will be beautiful when she grows older, not to mention very strong like her brother," she smiled, looking up at Willow. "You'll learn to like it here with us. I always wanted a bunch of little kids. I'll take very good care of you all. Sigan won't hurt you, I promise he's not-"

"How can you like that creep let alone trust him like that!?" Willow shuddered thinking about Sigan. At least Hatsu looked like she was more mentally stable than he was. "It's like, when he looks into your eyes, he stares straight at your soul and he acts like he knows you… it's scary," her green eyes looked away again from the pale skinned woman.

Hatsu set the sleeping Rose down, walking up to Willow and sitting in front of her, looking more intently now that she was actually wanting to talk to her.

"He made me who I am; strong and unafraid to show who I truly am! I was the cursed child, sent away from my family because I was the devil's spawn," she looked back at her wings. "He found me, picked me up and promised that I would have a place in his new world. For once I finally believed that I was beautiful and powerful. He made me practice all the black arts that I know now! I would have died without his help!"

"Why do I not find that hard to believe? Even I know the typically manipulation tactic when I hear one," the brunette girl scoffed, looking away, chewing on her nails as she continued to listen to the other woman and pretending like she didn't feel sorry for her.

"Sigan told me I was better than all of them! I would have lain down and died had he not shown up in my life to save me! I have to be loyal to him! We take that very seriously you know; that's why he trusts me to help him with these things and wants me to be accep-"

"From the way he smacked you when you asked a simple question obviously shows that you need to be loyal to him…" Willow sarcastically laughed.

Hatsu frowned at the statement, "It's because I need to learn when to not speak when he's thinking, I talk too much, I always have. It's a good reminder-?"

Willow sat up on her knees to look her in the eye, "Do you even hear yourself!? This whole story you're telling me is a load of crap! Why do you need a guy to make you be worth something just because he said that you were beautiful or something? You could have had your own life without him in it and it would have been damn better I bet! What's something good that only he could have given you!? Huh!? He didn't give you life just by practically brainwashing you into thinking he likes you! If you're a demon, that's why he values you at all! He didn't give you your powers! You worked for your skill while he cracked a whip! You're probably even stronger than he is! That's why he needs you! Because he can't afford to have you as an enemy!"

The pink eyed woman's shoulders slumped as Willow started ranting to her about how she didn't even need the time ninja in her life. "I…" her eyes started welling up and the little girl opposite her was worried she just broke her or something. "I have to be thankful for him though… if I never followed him; I wouldn't have my Ruby…"

"Ruby?" Willow blinked her bright eyes, tilting her head in confusion.

Hatsu pursed her lips shut when the name slipped out, covering her mouth now and looked around to see if Sigan was around. "I- he doesn't know, he doesn't like children you see…" her face started turning red. "Okay; I have daughter. She's about sixteen now… that's where I had been while Sigan was in prison, before I went back and devised a plan to help him escape, I was raising and caring for her."

"So why did you leave her behind to break that psychopath out if you were happy with your daughter on your own!?" Willow was even more confused by this story now.

"Ruby is like me and she's at a school for the dark arts where she's more or less accepted by the others girls there, but I was hoping that Sigan would like her if she was like me because maybe she'll be useful too! I just want to try and help him be happy and maybe we could be a family! I have intentions of going back, she's been in this school for a while and I know she's not crazy about it, but it's all I could manage… she seemed so hopeful when I told her she could meet her father…"

"You left your daughter behind to… help fix your family…?" Oh boy was this starting to sound familiar to her, but the girl shook her head to shake the thoughts. "If he doesn't like you, then why would he like her? He hates everybody! Not just kids! You have to know that if you spent all these years with him!"

Hatsu opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say to that. She was dumbfounded until the words of the eleven year old hit her like a bus. "Oh my gosh; you're right," she covered her mouth. "He'll never… he doesn't see me like that, he really has no soul." Tears pricked her eyes.

"Finally we're getting somewhere!" Willow rolled her eyes. "So lady; are you still gonna help your mad lover into brainwashing me and bunch of other kids into basically creating the apocalypse? Or are you gonna help me get out of here and maybe you can fix the obviously bad decision you made to break him out?"

The demon woman got to her feet quickly. "Yes yes, sure, wha-I almost forgot, Sigan is holding those two ninja girls around here as well! I hope they won't be too mad at me," she spread her wings when she was alert and dashed off, leaving Willow to run after her across the huge room.

"What the hell kind of family am I a part of anyways?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she got up to follow Hatsu out of the room.

"HEY! YOU! SIT BACK DOWN! I never said you could move from your spot!" Willow nearly tripped over her own two feet when she heard Sigan scold her angrily. "Hatsu! I told you to watch the Garmadon brat!"

"Let me out of here you psycho! I'll fight you myself if I have to! You don't scare me anymore like you did earlier!" She shouted on an impulse, not caring what would happen to her, she wanted to see the other man get angrier.

"You have no earth or plants in here just like I planned it! You think you're weak fists could do a thing against a master like myself!?" he gripped a hand around her neck quicker than she could react. "I can't wait until that smug personality of your father gets wiped! You won't even remember this moment when I'm done with you!" He raised his hand.

Hatsu had heard this argument taking place and rushed back in to see Sigan about ready to smack the defenseless child. "WILLOW!"

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and realized that he was in big bed, buried under blankets… in what seemed to be Skylar's place. "What the…?" he trailed off when he was greeted by a sudden kiss to the cheek. He turned his head and saw a familiar red head looking at him with her bright, turquoise eyes. He couldn't remember what happened the night before, maybe he had a few too many drinks and passed out.

"Morning my stupid porcupine," she smirked in regards to his bed head. "Come on and get up already, your parents are here to see the baby, better late than never I guess, it's been a week after all!" She laughed and walked away, running her hands through her hair.

This left the red ninja dumbfounded even more as he pinched his hand to make sure this wasn't weird dream. "Okay?" He realized he could feel the pinch and shrugged a bit, assuming this had to be reality now. "Alright then," he kicked the blanket off and got up to see Skylar was holding a baby.

"Here, you can go outside with her while I finish getting dressed," she patted his shoulder after combing a hand through his messy hair to fix it and walked past him after handing him the baby to grab a shirt to wear.

"Jessie?" he blinked as he looked down at the red haired baby who was reaching a hand up to him. He didn't remember Skylar having the baby… he honestly couldn't remember anything from the day before even. "Wait- my parents!?" that part suddenly processed as he walked outside to see his mother coming over to hug him. It looked like them alright.

"Oh, she's beautiful sweetie!" the brunette woman before him clapped her hands. "I'm so happy you two are such good parents! Sorry we couldn't get here to see her be born. The shop was so busy and we just got slammed with work!"

Kai stood there stiffly, seeing his dad sitting on the couch as Namiko plopped down so they could both look at their granddaughter they took from their son's arms. _"I was… what was I just doing yesterday…? Or is this a dream?"_ He turned away, starting to get concerned. It felt so nice though… like he finally was truly happy.

"Also, hey, your sister said that she and Jay are coming by too! Hard to believe she's gonna have a little baby soon too!" Kasai chuckled, carrying on the completely normal conversation. "They said they're keeping it a surprise though for us so we won't know for a little while longer I guess."

"Mm, right… yea," Kai mindlessly said, looking around, still wondering why this felt rather off to him. For now though, he was going to enjoy the company of his family as he smiled more, taking a seat and allowing himself to be happy.

* * *

Misako jolted awake to find she had been out on the couch, finding a book off to the side. She got to her feet and looked around, frowning, trying to remember what she was doing, but she didn't recognize her surroundings for a moment until she processed that this was their old house, back before...

Garmadon fell.

"There you are," she heard Garmadon walk in from behind. When she spun around, she blinked. He was holding a brown haired three year old with green eyes who looked ready for a nap as they drooped shut. Her eyes flicked up to her husband who she thought was somebody completely different, with brown hair, though still laced with gray, and no red eyes or pale white skin to be seen on him.

"Willow?" she looked at the baby who was sucking on a binkie, clutching a teddy bear in her small hands as she dozed off in her father's arms. "I…" she held a hand to her head. "I must have hit my head or something… what year is it even?" she looked around the room once more.

When she looked back to her husband, he looked concerned now too. "So I'm not the only one who thought I was going crazy either when I saw the kids," he looked down at his feet and walked closer to her. "You remember something different… you don't know what it is, but you just know this isn't right."

"You should be cursed by now and I'm living all on my own," she whispered as quietly as she could, feeling like something was watching them. "Where's Lloyd? He must be… how old? Eight I think?" She spied a calendar on her desk.

"Mamaaaaa!" Lloyd came running in. His assumed age looked to be about right. "Lindsy's outside; can we take Nina and play with her in the sandbox?"

The two looked at one another; obviously they were sharing a dream and wondered if this was actually Lloyd now here with them as well. "Um, no, Nina hates it when you dump sand on her," she slowly responded until she crouched down, holding her hands to her face as he pouted at her.

"Something isn't right; what were we doing before I woke up here? You have to know if you really are Lloyd. We don't belong here…"

"This does feels familiar though," Garmadon looked at the baby girl he was holding. "It feels nice, but there's something really wrong about it too." He put the nodding off Willow down on the couch cushion as she curled up more. "That's not her… not really. She's too quiet to be our kid."

The blonde boy stared at her with wide eyes, holding her hand. "I don't… I don't want this to be fake though…" That was their Lloyd alright; it sounded too sincere for it to not be. "It's real though; right? We're not asleep are we?"

The parents looked at one another; was that why this felt off? They were asleep?

"The bite scar I got as a kid isn't there… I had one before; right?" Garmadon turned his left hand over and closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "This isn't real. We have to be in some kind of stasis. Too many memories contradict this."

"Sigan," Misako remembered. "He gave us an ideal world alright, we wanted to be normal I guess," she picked Lloyd up, he seemed sad now to hear that as he hugged her tightly. "That's why this felt familiar though; he's done this to us before when we were younger. How did we wake up last time?" She said that last part more to herself.

"Right now, our dreams are connected, it's what helped anchor us to the dream to give us more of a sense of reality so things wouldn't be too off… double edge sword though because he just arranged it so we can talk and figure how to wake up easier." He looked to Lloyd now.

"Maybe you guys are wrong?" the boy uneasily smiled as he suggested the stupid idea.

"Come on son, you know this isn't real, you know it can't be this perfect; look at us! I know you want nothing more to be this age again, because we all robbed you of your childhood, but we need to wake up; the world's in danger… your sister is in danger."

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fine." he sighed.

* * *

Seliel's fingers drummed the wooden balcony as she looked out to the snowy forest that surrounded her town. Her brown eyes scanned the surroundings for something she knew was wrong about this. "I don't believe this. I don't remember this." She turned around to walk inside. "My mom was downstairs…" she quietly said as Cole sat on the couch.

"So you know it too then?" Cole sadly smiled. "Rosie cried even more when I held her… she never cried when I held her, not once," he admitted. "I want to believe our families are complete and all that, but I know a dream when I see one… I can't even get in contact with the others too so there's also that." He held his phone up.

"Do you think they're okay?" she quietly asked, holding her hands together as her eyes watered over. "I really don't know what I want to be real anymore," she wiped her eyes. "My mom hugged me… She was there; I heard her voice. She told me she loved me and was proud of me and I just-"

"Sel," Cole got up and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "I miss my mom too, but… do you want your mom back… or the kids?" he whispered. "We can't have both; you know this is all fake and wrong so why are you clinging to it so badly? Maybe we can both wake up if you let this go."

"You at least had time to know you mom though, you had time to accept her death when you traveled and trained as a ninja for years," she whimpered. "I never knew what mine was like much less what it's like to have a complete family at all. Don't make me wake up Cole… I don't want her to be dead-"

"And while you wanna stay asleep all happy and crap here, Ninjago's just-" he sighed angrily, holding a hand to his face. "What about the twins anyways!?" he looked even more upset that she wasn't considering this fact. "Or do you not really want them and just lied to me?" he took a step back from her.

The pink haired ninja hugged herself, closing her eyes. "I love you Cole," she shook her head, "I just… who's to say I'd even be a good mom when it comes down to it and we make it through this and get them back? I never had a mom to learn from. What if they'll just grow up to hate me? They like you better anyways and they're not even two months old!" She looked like she was about to cry now over this.

The earth ninja tightly hugged her once more when he saw that yelling at her would get them nowhere. "You'll be fine… you were a lot braver than I was when we found out about the babies…" he felt her hug him now. "But we'll never know unless you let go and try to wake up from this."

"What if the others don't figure out how to wake up though and we'll be all alone!?" she thought about this now too. "I don't want to lose anyone else," she wiped her eyes. "I don't even know how I could possibly break out of this; I don't think I can wake up…"

"Just think about how much you wanna kick Sigan's ass; that's what I'm thinking about right now!" Cole chuckled.

She just nodded, closing her eyes.

* * *

Before Willow could feel the smack, she saw Hatsu grabbed his arm and was holding it back. "Leave her alone! She's just a little kid!" She quietly said, pink eyes glowing bright. She still looked a little bit scared of him though, and not quite sure about standing up to him like this.

"Hmm, you're right Hattie. You can punish her." Sigan lowered his arm, throwing her hand from its grip on it. "You can be the first to start her tortuous mind washing," he smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing to Hatsu. "Go on then my dear, I thought you wanted nothing more than to make me happy. You said so yourself you know."

Hatsu held her hand to her chest as she looked down at Willow who was now seated on her bottom, looking up with concern that the demon was going to obey him. "He doesn't own you… nobody owns you."

Sigan rolled his eyes like she didn't know what she was talking about, playing it off and hoping Hatsu wasn't going to let that get into her head, he did need her after all. "What a foolish little girl, they have to be the stupidest beings. They're all the same-"

Finally, Hatsu's fist went flying like a trigger was pulled when he said that about the little girl before them, though her punch wasn't aimed for Willow in the slightest.

* * *

"AAH!" The smoke and earth ninja sat up as they awoke abruptly to find they were in the monastery once more, hoping that this wasn't another dream they were thrown into. "Guys?!" they looked around, some were up, and about while others just sat looking like they were terrified. "Great."

"Oh good, you finally woke up as well," Zane spoke up first, looking at them as he was seated on the floor, watching over their sleeping bodies. "I was the first it seemed being I am the more rational thinker here, but we've been out for almost a day I believe, judging by the time now of course."

"Kai's still out of it though… Guess Sigan gave him a very nice dream world to live in and forget about the real world." Garmadon grumbled as he practically dragged Kai's body across the room to drop him on the couch. "I'm leaving with or without you all. Just thought I'd give you the head's up," the turned to start walking out of the room. "I still have my little girl to find and I'm sick of being kept waiting by the rest of you!"

"Hey! Wait a second though!" Jay shouted. "What the hell are we gonna do when we actually find them!? Do you even know where they are!?" the blue ninja seemed nervous about confronting this guy again. "From the sound of it every time you guys knocked him down, he just came right back for revenge!" Garmadon grumpily waved a hand, ignoring the observation.

Cole did a head count and it did seem like Kai was the only person who was asleep still. "So; what did you all dream about then?" he got to his feet. "I'm sure most of us had the family issues type."

Jay looked away, "Um; well, I woke up not long after Zane… I don't think that guy had much on me to keep me in there for long," he looked away from Cole quickly, blushing a bit, "I… knew it wasn't Nya… she didn't remember ever dating you. That's how I knew." He seemed rather embarrassed though by telling him that.

"So what? We're gonna leave Kai here all alone and hope he wakes up!?" Lloyd looked a bit concerned at his sleeping friend. "What if he never wakes up from this? Do… you think Sigan put something about his parents in there?"

"Undoubtedly Kai is living in a perfect world where his parents are alive and well and he has the complete family he always wanted back, no matter how many times he's denied it to us," Wu sighed, remembering how close his friends were to their children before their deaths. "He will be fine though, and I think we'll manage to find Sigan... some things never quite change about people like him you know. He has gotten very meticulous and ritualistic over the years, making him predictable."

Misako raised an eyebrow, "What? You think they're going to be at the old hideout? Outside Birchwood where we caught him the last time? Why would he be obvious and predictable? I don't think his behaviors would make him do such a risky thing like that Wu."

Her husband pushed past her, "Well it's not like you have a better idea of where they might be. I'm going right now!"

"Fair enough…"

 **This was a rather long one... no I did not feel it to be right to show every group's little dream world in detail because it was unnecessary I believe. But they will talk about it later on more... There wasn't that much to Zane or Jay's and Wu's well... I have some lovely plans for him... for now, no one gets to know but me what Sigan put in his head! :D**

 **Also yea, look, I actually made Seliel insecure about being a mom because she doesn't feel like she's actually ready no matter how much of chill front she puts up for the others :))) Cole is honestly the most worthy dad of all the ninja though. I love the idea of Cole being a dad. Jay is runner up though and Kai is just the cringey kind that is always embarrassing his kid... Zane I guess would be a rather good dad as well and Lloyd? Well later on I can see him as a pretty good, fun kind of dad, kind of like how Jay would be.**

 **ANYWAYS... I think I already said this in the last chapter or something but the Halloween special will be tied into this story, it's gonna be the kind of sequel... and let's just say that it will have something to do with something I have done in past fan fics with Garmadon and Lloyd after he fell... something I make happen on Halloween :) Also... I only have like, 2 or possibly 3 more chapters planned for this story, so we're almost done here lol**

 **Okay, wow, this is rambly and I'm tired, it's 3 am and I have a lot of stuff to do in the morning... but thanks for reading! See you later lol**

 **~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Sigan went flying back, for once, not seeing that coming to him. Hatsu stood tall, but trembling as well now since part of her still feared his anger towards her. "Don't you dare lay a freaking hand on her!" she managed to shout at him. "And don't you ever touch me again too! I don't care about you because you'll never ever really care about me or our little girl-!" She shut her mouth right away, not believing she just said that part out loud.

"What the hell did you just say!?" The time ninja glared at her, slowly sitting up while the others watched on. "What have you not told me Hatsu!?"

"All those years I never went back to you was because I was taking care of our daughter!" She pointed as she angrily shouted at him. "But you don't care about Ruby! You don't care about anyone! Not even yourself when it comes down to it! I only went back to you because she was asking who her father was! And for a while; I thought you would actually care! I'm such an idiot," she held a hand to her head.

"A daughter… so… she's like you then?" His interest was clearly piqued by this.

Willow glared at him and his question. "Why? You want another one of us for your sick game!?" she got to her feet, shaking as well. She looked to her left to see both Nya and Skylar were in the door way, staring at what was going on in here since Hatsu did unlock the door for them.

"So what if she's like me!?" Hatsu shouted. "You won't dare get close enough to touch her! You won't ever get to see her! Do you hear me!? And I'm not afraid to tell her why!" She looked ready to decimate him on the spot with no mercy. "She will know that her father is manipulative, lying asshole of a monster! He might look like a human, but he's more of a monster than me!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to angrily stomp towards him.

A loud crash sound was then heard just beyond the spacious room they were all in, startling everyone. "The door was actually locked; I guess that means somebody has something to hide in here after all I guess…" a voice came.

"Aha! Was I not right when I told you all?" Wu could be heard next. "Don't question me next time."

Nya smiled to herself in relief when who but Jay came barreling through the opposite doorway, nunchucks in hand and ready to pick a fight. "JAY!" She quickly made her way over to her husband who wrapped his arms around her so tightly, as if he'd never let go again. "Oh my gosh you guys are awake… geez, that was pretty fast," Her brown eyes welled up more.

"Well… we'll explain that part later; all you need to know is that Kai-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" Garmadon came stomping through next, pretty much shoving past everyone in front of him, ready to tag team it with Hatsu and destroy the time ninja who was just smiling now like he had won or something. "IF YOU DARED TO LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER I'LL DO MORE THAN JUST KILL YOU!"

"They came for me?" Willow whispered in shock as she saw the other ninja show up, her mother included.

"Billie! Rosie!" Cole and Seliel now shoved Garmadon out of their way to find their young son and daughter, keeping off to the side, away from Sigan. They weren't going to let them go so easily this time.

"Look, there they all are," Lloyd looked relieved as he came in last, noticing everyone seemed to be quite well. He then also noticed that amongst the happy little reunion of the ninja, Hatsu and Sigan were ready for a fight to the death. "Wait, so they're enemies now or something?" he blinked.

Willow stumbled to her feet, only to be almost knocked over by her mother who just wanted to hug her; not caring if she wanted it or not. "Did they hurt you!?" Misako frantically asked the little girl, holding her hands to her face and looking her over to make sure there were no new marks on her body. "Thank goodness," she started crying even though the girl didn't respond.

Sigan looked back to the ninja and smirked. "What? No fire ninja? What a shame." He shrugged his shoulders, standing up as well. "Guess I'll just use his dreams to give me strength since he clearly doesn't want to wake up again." The time ninja stretched his arms over his head as Skylar felt sick at the mention of Kai. "Excuse me, but I believe I have to find a new person of interest if you all are not willing to cooperate with me right now."

Hatsu's hands started emitting small, pink sparks that she tried to keep under control, ready to end his life without the others having any say in the matter. "You'll never find her!" She continued to hesitate more.

"Just remember that you will all bow down to me one day very soon. And Hattie? You just dropped to the very bottom of the food chain for my new world; hope you're proud of yourself." He pulled what looked to be a flash grenade from a fold him his tunic and through it down; temporarily blinding everyone in the room. "See you on the flip side. Good luck finding me!"

"SIGAN!" Hatsu screamed at the top of her lungs, now fearing for her little girl's life. "YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER!" She dropped to her knees, almost completely crumpling to the ground, "You can't use her… she deserves a clean slate from your poison. She can't turn out like me… she can't."

Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay all looked ready to be the first to take Hatsu down since she was reported to be a villain with multiple offenses, but young Willow wrenched herself from her mother's tight arms and ran to stand in front of the demon, arms spread out, like she was going to do something if they touched her.

"She didn't know what she was doing, don't hurt her, she didn't ever lay a hand on any of us." Willow looked at the boys with scared eyes. "Only Sigan did." She mindlessly rubbed her throat where the time ninja had grabbed it.

Nya sighed. "It's true, she didn't touch us; in fact, she was the one that let us out to begin with. Not sure what changed her mind so quickly though to make her do that… then again; I think I have a pretty good idea." She looked over to Skylar who continued to look concerned with why Kai wasn't there with them all and what Jay was going to say about that.

"Where's Kai? What did Sigan mean when he talked about being asleep?" The amber ninja held her stomach tightly, knowing she was not going to like the answer they were about to give her.

"Still out cold," Zane shook his head. "We're not sure if he'll ever come out of it, but we have hope that it might take him just a little bit longer and there will be no issues. He's pretty thick-headed after all and maybe not the smartest." He cleared his throat, feeling rather bad to be the one to bear the news. "So what shall we do about her anyways?"

Willow ran up to the ninja now, ready to give them that answer, "She has a daughter and that idiot Sigan is probably going to use her now to kick things off and start all kinds of crazy stuff." She looked to her parents, "Can… we help her?"

"Well now that's Misako's genetics right there if I ever saw it," Wu observed aloud at the sincerity in the eleven year old's emerald eyes that perfectly reflected her mother's when they desperately wanted to help someone.

Garmadon just shrugged, "It's not like we have anything better to be doing right now; maybe we can even get Sigan to release the spell on Kai if he can't do it on his own."

Hatsu nearly jumped when she heard that, heart skipping a beat. "You would do that!? After all I did to you people over the years?"

"Don't start making a list or else we might change our minds very quickly," Garmadon pointed at her quickly before she could say anything more. "We're only doing this because we don't want him to destroy the world sister!" he growled.

"And because of me!" Willow raised a hand.

"Yes, and because of her," the father rolled his eyes as he pointed to the eleven year old. "So, where is your daughter? Maybe we'll get to her first."

Hatsu nodded and looked around at the ninja once more, feeling pretty awful about her blind obedience to a mad man over the years, but hey, better late than never with realizing it. "She's in an all girl's boarding school far out in the north east, beyond Sakura Falls and those towns," she quietly spoke, "and it's this little school of several hundred called St. Maria's-"

"HEY!" Lloyd shouted suddenly. "I know that school! Darkly's hosted a competition one year with four other schools and that was one of them!" He smiled just a little bit, it was a bittersweet memory because though he had a good time outsmarting the others; it was simultaneously how he got kicked out of the school. "I uh, got kicked out because I helped a girl out of the Underworld that hurt herself."

Garmadon blinked, remembering this as well. "Of course, how can I forget that?" He looked down as he mumbled.

Hatsu stared at Lloyd intently, "You were that boy then," she held a hand to her mouth and then pointed to the green ninja. "Ruby went on and on about a little kid her age who helped her even if he was going to get kicked out-"

"Ruby! That's what her name was! She broke her wings and stuff! She said she was a half demon!" Lloyd pointed back, very much in sync with the older woman.

Hatsu seemed to have even more guilt over helping Sigan now that the child of her supposed enemies helped her daughter. "I don't believe this. Well…" she swallowed, "she healed very well and is completely fine now, but Sigan will want her dark powers, you see, he didn't tell me all of it, but he has a plan that will take place on Halloween." She folded her hands together, explaining all she knew.

"Wait, that's when the realms open up and stuff from dusk till dawn, right? Night of the Dead or something?" Zane asked. He didn't know too much about that though, none of them did, just what Lloyd said about it when he was younger and his father visited.

Misako nodded, "Yes, and I'm afraid that Sigan may have an idea about how to keep that strange rift open forever, which would plunge Ninjago into eternal darkness and allow said realms of darkness to merge, allowing monsters stay here forever."

"Yes," Hatsu confirmed.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!?" Jay shouted, being the only one who was visibly freaking out.

Skylar looked around, face getting hot, "What about Kai!?" she finally yelled over the others who stared at her. "What the hell about my boyfriend!?" Her turquoise eyes started to water over. "He's gonna wake up; right!?"

Nya looked down, sharing in that sad thought; her brother was her only blood family she had left really that was actually there in her life. It hurt a little too much to think about right now of the worst case scenario, but she understood the other woman's feelings, she was having his baby, she was ready and open to a welcoming family she never had. It was scary to think Kai wouldn't be coming back.

"Maybe if we take care of Sigan, that'll be the quickest and easiest way to fix the problem… either that or just hope really hard," she held the red head's hands. "I want him back too believe me, he's my brother," she spoke softly, knowing how scared her friend must be.

Wu shook his head, "I believe that everything could be straightened out if we remain calm and do not allow ourselves to worry; the point is that Kai is alive right now, we have everyone back safely, and we know where to begin looking for Sigan."

Misako nodded and went to hug Skylar, "The more you worry, the more it could hurt your daughter, it'll be okay, let's just go back home ad start working this out."

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get all the way up here! You guys are sure off the beaten path!" The dark haired man chuckled, dusting snow off of his jacket.

The secretary just nodded along as she locked the front door to the school. "Nice to see that she won't have to spend a whole other summer here, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it as well that she won't get to sit in the snow! That's the depressing part for kids like her when they have to stay up here all year long!"

"Yes, she'll be coming with me to Spinjago City, I'm sure she'll love it."

The older woman nodded with a smile, "She's in the left side room, four doors down sir." She informed the man who walked in, though suspiciously eyed him when he had his back turned, no longer smiling. _"Hatsu never told me that Ruby would have him pick her up…"_

When he opened the door, he saw a young teenager sitting on a small, cushioned nook next to the window. Her hair was long and jet back, underneath, he could see a small pair of wings folded up and tucked away under her wavy hair.

"Ruby is it?" She nearly jumped when the question came, turning to look at the owner of the voice. "Hi, I was told you wanted to meet me. Your mother was very insistant about it when she told me about you."

She had burning pink eyes that continued to stare, surely she was Hatsu's spitting image. "What?" She looked around, wondering what this was all about. "Um, should I know you?"

He gave an eerie little grin, "Well now, that's a rather valid question to ask me I guess. You're really cautious and kind of snarky to be me my daughter though, maybe I made a mistake and entered the wrong room-"

"WAIT!" she got to her feet quickly, holding her hand out. "I… You're my father? Did mom send you to take me home?" She looked a little hopeful.

Sigan smirked wider, looking over his shoulder like he was just getting a wicked idea. "I guess no one told you then," he shrugged. "You're mother's dead."

 **Working on the epilogue which will be posted around October 1st :) ((I haven't started the Halloween fic heeeeeelp meeeee))**

 **But yeaaaa, if you read First Masters of Spinjitsu (if you did, I applaud you man) that fic has pretty much nothing to do with this set of stories, but the post G's banishment and the Lloyd's Darkly adventures are kind of apart of this. Sooo, yea, I wanted to keep a friendship with him and Ruby even though it's been like, 5/6 years since that happened.**

 **The Halloween fic will be shorter than I anticipated though I think since I was aiming for short adventure stories (unlike the amulets one, so much plot it hurts my head man o_O) BUT maybe you'll get to see a few actual ghosts in this year's Halloween story :)))))**

 **Thanks so much for reading though! You guys are all wonderful, and I hope I'll see you guys around later this week with the final part of this story ;)**

 **~Mar**


	8. Epilogue

Skylar couldn't help but feel angry when she looked at her sleeping boyfriend. Nya had just left her side to return to the others, seeing as she probably didn't want to be around them. "What did Sigan do that you don't want to wake up?!" she couldn't help but ask. "What is so damn wonderful you don't want to come back?"

She held her hands over her stomach. "Jessie is going to be here in less than two months now, maybe sooner if I can just relax for once," she wiped her eyes. "You were the one that wanted me to be a part of this family; I was ready for that. I was all set to put the crap behind me and accept that I can have a big loving family who cared about me."

The sleeping Kai turned his head, coughing in his sleep. He didn't look tortured really; he looked like he was peacefully dreaming away if she had to describe it. Of course she didn't know how badly he missed his mom and dad that Sigan supposedly gave back to him, let alone she was in the dream as well.

There was a small knock on the door and Seliel poked her head in. "Hey; just a head's up, we're going home in a few minutes okay?" She quietly spoke, though the other didn't respond back. "It'll be okay you know. Kai really loves you… even if it doesn't feel like it now."

"Yea, right… whatever," the amber ninja didn't bother looking at her friend. "I'll be out in a second Sel," she mumbled back, wiping her eye again.

"Okay…" the phantom ninja closed the door and looked to the others in the little waiting room that had come with them. "She's crying and trying to hide it." She sighed as she took her son from Cole.

Nya shrugged her shoulders a bit, "Kai can be very infuriating; I don't think he's being selfish if he can't wake up though," she admitted. The young samurai leaned her head on Jay's shoulder. "Sky is way more stressed out than I am though over it… I hope Jessica's okay and won't come early; anything more than two weeks early is kind of dangerous."

Skylar let out a tired breath and turned to walk out of the room, feeling exhausted though. _"I know they're talking about me out there, worried about the baby and all that crap…"_ she shook her head, sitting for a moment longer when she felt her legs shake. _"That's why I can't tell them I feel that false labor thing Seliel was talking about when she had the twins… they'll freak out at me that she's coming really soon."_

The amber ninja's hands clenched into fists as she looked one more time at her boyfriend. "Jackass; look at this mess I'm in now because of you." She breathed, feeling her baby kick more. "You want something to happen to her?"

He moved again in his sleep, which was kind of unusual now that she thought about; the last few times she came in, he wouldn't really move around or make any kind of noise like this. She held her breath for a minute when she thought something would happen.

"Who am I kidding? This isn't like some stupid book," she got up and walked right to the door, hand on the doorknob to leave. _"As soon as I have this kid I'm gonna kill Sigan for taking him from me… because he's gone, they're all just in denial; Nya will never believe it… First my mom and now him too."_ She gritted her teeth, feeling angrier rather than sad.

"Sky?"

 **And this is where I'm gonna leave this one :) Look for the sequel in early October ;) ((of course, don't expect all that much from me come the 17th and 20th because I'm going to see Green Day and Melanie Martinez in concert and it's like, gonna be an all day thing for me lol))**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, I'm happy you enjoyed the story and look forward to part two :3 I don't really have too much to say though for this one. It feels good to finally complete a freaking fan fic lol **looks at the other currently running stories I have and cries****

 **Thanks for reading guys! I'll see ya later! :D**

 **~Mar**


End file.
